wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Playwick.com
Playwick.com is a fictional website created by TBubber and Dunkin in 2014 that can be accessed by players. Accessing The Site The website requires a username and password. The credentials were hidden in a complicated puzzle set up by the developers. The first piece of the puzzle was established with the release of the No Way Out trailer on May 4, 2016 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UPOaUZSdmc. In the video description was a cryptic pair of words: UIVMA VMSMRANX. Later, on the official Wick Twitter, they began releasing a series of drawings for each of the Weaver children. The drawings depicted each child with their updated appearances for No Way Out. A closer inspection of the drawings reveal that there are hidden clues. *Tim's drawing: "S=N" written on the v-neck of his sweater vesthttps://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/729878764386029568 *Benny's drawing: "V=T" in the area above his headhttps://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/730177245378027520 *Lillian's drawing: The message is split between her sleeves, together they form "A=R"https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/730621022328619009 *Caleb's drawing: "X=S" is written on his ribhttps://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/730928253595045888 *Tom's drawing: "M=E" is formed by the stitches on his mask and eyehttps://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/731262954256007168 The last clue was given with a drawing of Wickbutt by TBubber. The clue is hidden as the height of Wickbutt, which is given as "66.6 U=P"https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/732707953854156801. To solve UIVMA VMSMRANX, one must use the given clues as direct substitutions for the letters in the message. Doing so gives the new message PITER TENERRNS. Since the letters I, R, and N were not provided with substitutes, the message had to be solved through process of elimination. The solution is "PATER TENEBRIS", a latin phrase meaning "father of darkness". This proved to be the correct username and password combination ("pater" being the username and "tenebris" being the password)http://wick.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EdwardCoil/Found_some_clues.... Description The home page contains an embedded YouTube video that is no longer available due to the YouTube account being terminated. The thumbnail of this video can be seen in the police photograph of the website. Under the About tab, TBub and Dunk wrote that they dedicated this website to the Wick legend. They were inspired to investigate the legend by listening to the local rumors. The Game tab is apparently locked, intended to be a private page. There is a warning image containing a Wickbutt drawing that states "Access Denied" and "Go Away!" This same image is used when the incorrect credentials are entered to log in to the site. The last tab, Where to Play, seems to be intended as a table cataloguing people's Wick sessions. TBub and Dunk are the only group listed as playing in Pine Creek on May 9, 2014. There is a button that reads "Add Your Game" which is crossed out. Clicking on it takes the user to a page the contains an image of a journal page and nothing more. Journal page 66.6 reveals that there is another puzzle to solve. There is a map of the Weaver property with various landmarks noted: *Wood Shed *Homestead *Graveyard *Water Tower *Summer Camp *Bridge *Well There is also a receipt from a building supply store that indicates this puzzle was fabricated by TBub and Dunk. They wrote on the page that "You will never figure this out! Not without help!" This page is a hint to attaining the "Hidden In The Darkness" achievement. Hidden Pages There are pages on the website that have no direct link to them. They can be found by typing the names of the Weaver children and Wickbutt after the URL. The pages contain the full images of journal pages. *http://playwick.com/tim/ *http://playwick.com/tom/ *http://playwick.com/lillian/ *http://playwick.com/benny/ *http://playwick.com/caleb/ *http://playwick.com/wickbutt/ Gallery Website.jpg|The website CiEM3hzU4AEmUJT.jpg|Tim's Drawing in No Way Out Wick bennyyyy.jpg|Benny's Drawing in No Way Out CiOv8llUkAADFqo.jpg|Lillian's Drawing in No Way Out Caleb No Way Out drawing.jpg|Caleb's Drawing in No Way Out Tom No Way Out drawing.jpg|Tom's Drawing in No Way Out Wickbutt schematic.jpg|''Wickbutt'' page Journalsketch p66.jpg|Journal Page 66 Wickbutt drawing access denied.jpg|Access Denied Wickbutt drawing 404.jpg|Page Not Found Video removed.png|Video Removed Wick logo from playwick.png|Logo taken from the website. Trivia *Some fans have found that "pater tenebras" allowed access to the site. *Homie Despot, the building supply store TBub and Dunk went to, is a parody of Home Depot. *The removed video on the front page is just an image, not an actual embedded video. References Category:No Way Out Category:Lore Category:Findings